1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to versatile garments and more particularly pertains to a new versatile costume system for facilitating an imagination and creativity of a child.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of versatile garments is known in the prior art. More specifically, versatile garments heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,928; U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,240; U.S. Pat. No. 3,382,504; U.S. Pat. Des. 283,172; U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,752; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,864.
In these respects, the versatile costume system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating an imagination and creativity of a child.